Grim Olympian Tales: The Sea Prince's Frog
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Ares is a volatile person. He gets that. But Hermes didn't have to turn him into a damn frog! Now he's stuck with that brat until he finds a way to turn back. If only that brat would just kiss him and get it over with. Grim Tales: Arey –the air you need!


Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: Ares is a volatile person. He gets that. But Hermes didn't have to turn him into a damn frog! Now he's stuck with that brat until he finds a way to turn back. If only that brat would just kiss him and get it over with.  
Set after "The Last Olympian."  
Spoilers: Maybe for all books.

**Pairings: Ares/Percy (Arey –the air you need!)**

**Grim Olympian Tales: The Sea Prince's Frog  
**_Ares/Percy –Based on The Frog King_

"I don't want a debut," Percy frowned sternly.

"Too bad," Triton snickered in the background.

Poseidon sighed, "You're turning eighteen, my son. As succeeding Prince to the throne after Triton, it is important that you are announced properly and given a coronation ceremony."

"Triton's alive and kicking. I doubt you have to worry about a second heir."

"Oh, I don't know. I might give up being heir if I have to do so much work," Triton was ignored.

"And I'm mortal," Percy twitched.

"Perhaps not for long," Poseidon said exasperatedly. "And you are having a debut whether you like it or not. That's _final_."

Percy huffed and turned on his heel, stomping away with Triton floating behind him.

"I don't want to be a prince," Percy grumbled.

Triton lightly chortled, "Fat chance with Father. And we both know you're his favorite."

"Am not," Percy blushed. "And shouldn't you be jealous or something about that?"

"Psh, being his favorite means overprotective Poseidon and a leash. And a gilded cage. And _rules_. Don't get me started."

Percy was alarmed, "Did he do all that with you before I came along?!"

"Nope. Observations, dear brother. He's been like that with you from the moment you were born. You just haven't noticed it yet and it hasn't become too obvious or outrageous. Again with the yet."

Percy groaned, "Great. Just my luck. Where's your mom anyway? I haven't seen her around since I arrived here."

Triton snorted, "She's off somewhere throwing a temper tantrum because Father's been moping and longing for your mother and you, and now that you're here he's focusing all of his attention on you."

"So avoid her then."

"Run in the opposite direction as soon as you catch sight of her."

"Great, just great."

They separated and went to their own rooms, unknowing that guests were arriving early. And one of those guests just happened to be the God of War.

Ares had no idea why, but Athena had told him to come early. He figured she was still ticked at him calling her daughter a prissy bitch, but it was the truth. And which also meant that he'd have to watch his back and wonder at her motive for telling him to come to Poseidon's brat's debut early.

The place was freakin' awesome though.

Not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

And speaking of people coming in early, there was Hermes. Since his brat's death, the messenger god wasn't quite the same, but the man tried his best to seem so. Last he heard, he and the sea brat weren't on good terms. Wonder why he was there at all, much less early.

Ares grinned. Looks like there was some conflict to be happenin' soon.

"Well, well, if it isn't Hermes. Got to say. Didn't expect you here."

Hermes sighed, "It's Perseus' debut. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Really now. Thought you were bitter with the punk. Couldn't save your son and all."

Hermes' eyes flashed, "Watch what you say, Ares. Perseus has done all he could for us…and for Luke and myself. So don't you dare insult him or my son."

Ares cracked a grin, "Deceased son, you mean. And _Perseus_ is still just a brat."

The messenger god closed his eyes, "You want to croak like an insufferable frog all the time? Fine. So be it."

And in the most comical fashion, Hermes caught Ares off guard and smacked him straight on the head. Ares snarled, but began to feel dizzy. Blinking, he started to feel like Hermes was growing taller. Or he was growing smaller. What the hell?

Ares opened his mouth to yell, but instead a croak escaped from his mouth. Horrified, he looked up at a maliciously grinning Hermes glaring down back at him.

"Well, well, well. The God of War is now the God of _Frogs_. You'll stay this way until you find a way back. Good luck with that," Hermes waved and left him there.

Unnoticed, Athena walked away with a huge grin. Good ol' Apollo and his prophecies. She didn't quite know Ares was going to be turned into a frog, but she was promised Ares got to be a creature this weekend. Ah, vengeance is good.

Meanwhile, cursing in Ancient Greek, Ares began the long arduous task of jumping around helplessly and trying to find someone to help him reverse the spell. Finding an open room, he hopped into it and didn't know whether to curse again or sigh in relief.

He'd found Poseidon's brat.

"Hey!"

Startled, Percy turned around and found a frog glaring up at him. Wait…a frog was _glaring_ at him? Was that even possible?

"I'm talking to you," the frog insisted and Percy kept staring. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"You know, I get the whole sea god's son and talking to fishes and other aquatic animals, but this is just getting ridiculous," Percy deadpanned.

"…I'm going to toss you into Tartarus."

"Great. A frog with an attitude."

"Shut up, you little brat!" the frog hissed at him. "I'm the God of War! Treat me with a little more respect or else I'll make the Underworld look like paradise compared to what I'll put you through."

"…_Ares_?"

"That's Lord Ares to you, punk. Now I need your help."

Percy scoffed, "Why should I help you? You keep threatening me and I just don't like you."

He didn't think it was possible, but Ares managed to bare his teeth threateningly as a _frog_.

"I may be a frog right now, punk, but I can still do things that'll cause you nightmares. Even if I have to do them frog-style."

"First of all, my name is Percy. If you can't even use my name, there's no way in Hades I'm going to help. Second, how did you get yourself like this?"

Ares winced, "I didn't get myself like this. Hermes did something and now I'm a frog."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Did you piss off Hermes?"

"Ngh…I might have…said some…_unsavory_ things to him…"

Percy was about to reply back when there was a knock on his door and he turned to see Hermes himself stick his head in.

"Can I come in?"

"O-of course, Hermes."

When Percy looked back, Ares the Frog had disappeared. Frowning to himself, he turned his attention back to the normal-looking god, only to note that Hermes looked incredibly tired and worn out.

"You don't look so good," Percy remarked candidly.

"Same old, same old. Go here, go there. Miss Luke. Hate myself some more," Hermes waved a hand casually.

Percy jerked his chin to the bed and Hermes plopped himself onto it, burrowing his face into one of the pillows. He turned to look at Percy, sleepily smiling.

"Do you mind me here? I just don't want to meet any of others right now, and I'm actually feeling really exhausted nowadays. And it's nice being around you. And talking to you."

"Ah, because I am so very awesome," Percy stated dramatically, before falling back in relish, landing on the bed next to Hermes. "No, I don't mind you here. Beats other company. Like my Dad, who's suddenly decided to do this stupid debut I don't want and is making me have anyway, my half-brother who is intent on teasing me and enjoying in my misery, and an evil 'stepmother' who I think is planning my assassination at this very moment. I'm starting to feel like I'm in one of those Grimm's Fairy Tales, like Cinderella."

"Amphritite is a bit drastic like that," Hermes commented nonchalantly. "Besides which, you'd make a great Cinderella. Evil former stepfather who smells, hardworking mother who loves her child from the one she truly loved –all you need is a Prince Charming and a glass slipper!"

Percy snorted, "I wasn't the sweet diligent girl Cinderella was supposed to be. And to hell with a Prince Charming, you're insane. And definitely no glass slipper. Just…no. I'd make a horrible Cinderella."

"Didn't say you'd make a perfect Cinderella, only a great one," Hermes grinned up at him.

Percy took a pillow and hit Hermes full on in the face with it.

"You. Suck."

They quieted, and Percy stared up at his ceiling.

"Luke's favorite artist was John Lennon," he stated out of nowhere, and Hermes' head snapped up from the pillow and the god stared at him.

Hermes hesitated, but stayed quiet. Still, he watched Percy intently, knowing he looked starved for more information. Percy didn't look back at him, but after a moment or two began telling Hermes all he knew about Luke.

"It wasn't as well-known or as obvious as Luke's relationships with Annabeth and Thalia…but you were close to my son too, weren't you?" Hermes murmured.

Percy shrugged.

"In the time I knew him…I never saw him talk to anyone else the way he talked with me," Percy admitted, keeping casual. But then he turned to face Hermes with haunted eyes. "I tried. I swear I really did try everything I could to save Luke."

"I know," Hermes reassured him. "I…I was bitter then. About his death. His betrayal. And I was looking to blame anyone. But I told you, I made my peace with you after the battle. No matter what anyone, what other gods say…I'm _not_ still angry at you."

"I…I had a…I was in…I'm…" Percy couldn't get the words out, but a look of understanding crossed Hermes' face.

"You were in love with my son."

Percy's face flushed red, "N-no, it was more like a crush…"

Hermes combed a hand through Percy's hair, "For what it's worth, I think my son may have cared more for you than he would've cared to admit."

Percy shuddered and offered a shy smile. Hermes looked thoughtful for a second before he leaned over and brushed his lips lightly over Percy's and then pressing more firmly, and pushing Percy onto his back, hovering over him.

"Don't tell your father about that," Hermes breathed out as he pulled away. "He'd probably kill me."

"O-okay. I won't," Percy's face was flushed red, but he'd managed a lopsided grin that had Hermes grinning back and tousling Percy's hair, before plopping back onto his back next to him.

"Hermes…I've been talking to Uncle Hades," Percy quietly started talking. Hermes looked at him interested, and Percy worried his lip before starting again. "I asked him about Luke. And when would he be reincarnated."

Hermes sat up abruptly, staring at him.

"What did he say?"

Percy fidgeted under the god's gaze, but forced himself to continue.

"…Standard reincarnation is usually around 200 years," Percy stated quietly and Hermes deflated. "Uncle Hades says that for me, he could try to cut it to 100, if not 80 years."

"That's brilliant," Hermes was grinning from ear to ear now. "I guess the rumors are true. You really are Hades' favorite nephew, especially if not only is he willing to talk to you but do you favors like that."

Percy turned red again, "Tonight, for the beginning of my debut thing, I was supposed to talk to him about it. He'd promised me at least an answer."

"That's just great! Thank you, Percy. And then you and I can take care of and support him when the time comes –"

"Hermes…80 years is a long time. 100 more. Even as a demigod, I'm not sure I'd live that long or be recognizable to Luke. You'll…have to find and help Luke on your own," Percy stated quietly.

Hermes shook his head, "Percy, the gods favor you. All of them do. Every single one of us has a soft spot for you, even if reluctantly. We could still and probably would love to grant you immortality."

Percy grimaced, "Live without my friends and family? It's a hard decision, Hermes. And you forget, not all of you like me. Athena and Ares certainly don't."

Hermes snorted, "One, Athena does like you. Kind of. She just hates how attached you get, and mostly about your connection to Poseidon and all. Ares is just an idiot. Besides which, you heard him. He'd vote for your immortality so long as he gets to keep fighting you forever. You probably won't have to worry about him for a while though. And as for your friends and family? Well, in the end you'd still have me and Luke…"

Percy cracked a small smile at that, "Thank Zeus for small favors like that, huh…Mind you, if I become immortal, I'm becoming your shadow. In my opinion, immortal life would be entirely boring without people you care about."

"Yeah, yeah. Being around me will become tiring after awhile. Not that you'll ever get tired of my presence. I just work too much. And too fast, mind you."

"Hm, I bet I can keep up," Percy muttered, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, sure you can," Hermes rolled his eyes. "Go on, kid. Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time."

Percy was already fast asleep.

Ares the Frog hopped into view and started croaking angrily. Hermes smirked.

"If it isn't the Frog God," Hermes snickered. "Oh. I forgot. Percy would be able to understand you, wouldn't he? But he won't help. Doesn't like you. Too bad, eh Ares?"

Ares began croaking rapidly, somehow able to communicate his death glare in his frog body. Hermes just laughed.

"Tell you what. You convince Percy to kiss you by the end of his debut weekend, and I'll release the spell by just the touch of your lips. But…well, if you don't get him to kiss you by the time limit, I suppose my memory must've gotten jumbled and I've forgotten all about it already."

The hinted threat got Ares shaking angrily, but Hermes just laughed at him again.

"Now shoo! We're taking a nap here," Hermes gave a big yawn as if to prove his point.

Ares plopped himself right on top of the sleeping Percy's chest and refused to move, glaring at the messenger god. Hermes huffed and grabbed him, Ares struggling and moving about wildly to escape his grip, and then opened a drawer and stuffed Ares into it.

"See you some other time," Hermes hmmed, lying back down. "I think I'm going to take another nice nap right here."

Ares croaked furiously in the drawer.

Later, Hermes woke Percy up and left him behind, and Percy was left to blink wonderingly at the odd noise he thought he kept hearing. He followed and squinted at the drawer, warily reaching for it. He opened it and a frog croaked a scream, springing free and jumping onto him. He fell back in surprise and the frog landed on his face.

"Did you have to attack me?" Percy muttered, grabbing Ares and moving him off of his face.

He held up the former war god and glared at him.

"Look, if you want my help, can you just say please first?"

Ares huffed, but forced himself to bite down on his pride.

"Please. Sea brat," he muttered the name.

Percy ignored that.

"Alright, so tell me what to do to break the spell."

Ares smugly grinned, "You have to kiss me."

Silence.

"Okay, now seriously. What do I have to do?"

Ares developed a tick at his temple.

"I was being serious. Kiss me. Now."

Percy blanched, "No thanks!"

"What was that, kid?! I haven't had a single person complain about my kissing prowess yet!" Ares screamed at him.

"And I don't want to be the first!" Percy screamed back. "I wouldn't kiss you even if you were normal looking!"

"Why you! C'mere!" Ares jumped high and Percy scrambled back.

Ares chased him and nearly landed one until Percy flinched back and instinctively lashed out and hit him with his hand, landing Ares smacked dab against the wall. Hard. Percy winced and hesitantly moved to check on him, only to see Ares in human form moaning and rubbing his head.

"Um, at least you're back to normal now," Percy coughed embarrassedly.

Ares glared up at him, getting up until he towered over the boy.

"Yeah, thanks," the God of War said sarcastically. "Kissing me wouldn't be such a torture, you know," he grumbled.

Percy refrained from commenting.

"Grateful as I am, I'm gonna bail now. I'd rather not be around you longer than necessary."

Percy turned red in humiliation and hurt, glaring back.

"Yeah, well…I don't want you here either!"

Ares grunted and stomped out of the room, and Percy realized embarrassedly that he had tears in his eyes.

"Asshole," he muttered.

"Who?" Triton's voice cut in, and his half-brother materialized soon after.

Percy rubbed at his eyes, trying to hide his tears but his brother just rolled his eyes.

"No use. I already saw them. So spill. Who made you cry?"

"I wasn't crying," Percy muttered.

"Ahem."

Percy winced, "Just some jerk god…"

"Ohh, do tell. You should tell Father. He'd love to spill that god's entrails out."

Percy made a face. "Nice visual image."

"I try. So, who is it?"

Percy hesitated, before giving in.

"Don't tell anyone, especially Dad. Ares was here and we kind of got into a scuffle. Like always. It's nothing different though."

"I should say it's something important. He made you cry," there was an odd glint in Triton's eyes that made Percy uncomfortable.

"Like I said, Triton, it's fine. Ares was just being a jerk like normal. I'm okay now."

Triton sighed, "Oh, alright."

Somehow, he didn't believe him.

Then it was already time to start his debut and he uncomfortably let Triton help him into his ceremonial suit, repeatedly adjusting the circlet around his forehead.

Percy felt odd. They were starting to introduce everyone and he was starting to get the jitters. He wanted to go back to his room, if not his home, and just hide.

"Introducing, the Crown Prince and Heir, Triton!"

Oh gods. They already went through his father and Amphritite. He was next…

"And our newly crowned –Prince Perseus!"

Terrified, but blanking his face as Triton painstakingly taught him to, he started to walk out and everyone was focused on him. He saw Hermes, who made a face at him and he relaxed easily, starting to smile. There was tittering and giggles somewhere, and he fought back a blush as he walked down the grand steps and made it to his family, standing next to Triton. They all bowed and then Triton shoved him to the forefront subtly, and resignedly he started to make his rounds to greet everyone.

He missed his mom. His mother would help hide him in his room and comfort him with blue chocolate chip cookies.

When the first night of his debut was finished, he thought things would finally be okay. It hadn't gone too bad and he did okay…

And then a familiar frog was agitatedly sitting impatiently for him on his bed.

"What in Tartarus?"

"Shut it," Ares grumbled. "It looks like your cure was a temporary fix. Can you please just kiss me and get it over with?"

"No," Percy's lip curled. "I am not going to kiss a frog, much less you. You can stay a frog."

"Why is it so hard to kiss me? Looked like you enjoyed sucking face with Hermes," Ares snorted.

Percy glared at him, "You saw _that_?"

"Yeah, so? He likes little boys. Not my problem. You like guys too, well I'm not bad looking. Granted, I'm a damn frog right now, but I can make it worth your while. And I'm a better kisser than Hermes. I'll knock your socks off, boy."

"No."

Ares growled, "What's wrong with you? It's just one kiss. Pucker up already, because I'm sick of being green and croaky all the time!"

Percy snorted and ignored him, starting to get ready for bed.

"Hey!"

Percy finished changing clothes and then slipped into bed, ignoring Ares' complaining and growls. When it was finally quiet, he sighed and snuggled into his bed more.

"I'm bored," Ares whined right next to his ear.

He jumped and moved away, sitting on his bed and staring at the frog comfortably settled on his pillow near where his head had been.

"So? What do you expect me to do?" Percy snapped at him.

Ares sulked, "I don't want to be a frog…"

Cursing his inability to be cruel, Percy scuttled closer.

"Look, I don't just kiss random guys."

"But I'm not random. You know me."

"No, I don't," Percy insisted. "I know you, but I don't know who you are. I was comfortable enough with Hermes to let him kiss me. I know absolutely nothing about you, and especially nothing that would get me to kiss you."

"What do you want from me? It's not like I'm in any position to really do anything," Ares mumbled.

"Just…tell me about yourself. Give me the next couple of days to get to know you and be okay enough to kiss you."

"But it's just one kiss!" Ares frowned.

Percy scowled, "You shouldn't take kisses for granted. I don't."

"Fine, fine. Let's start already so I can get back to normal."

The demigod nodded in satisfaction.

"Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"Are you serious?" Ares grumbled. At Percy's look, he relented. "Red."

And so they started trading information back and forth, until they knew every little thing about each other. Contentedly, Percy let Ares sleep next to him, more specifically his head, as long as there was no funny business from the god. And in sleep, the frog god snuggled next to Percy's head, just as content.

In the morning, Percy was the first to get up and decided to take a shower. When he walked out with a towel around his waist, Ares was waiting impatiently for him on his bed.

"I don't want to be a frooooog annyyyy mooooorrreee!" Ares whined, almost sounding like he was about to cry.

Percy coughed and forced himself not to laugh.

"Man, I gotta go to that impromptu god meeting too, and there's no way I'm going there like this. _And _Aphrodite is gonna be there. Can you just kiss me and get it over with already?!"

"Nope, sorry. There's only one way to turn you back for now," Percy smirked.

Ares signed and reluctantly nodded.

Percy picked him up and threw him against the wall. Ares ignored the way he seemed to relish the action.

With a 'pop!' Ares was back to his godly self, rubbing his head again and stretching to get the kinks out of his back.

In surprise, Percy didn't anticipate Ares grabbing him and pushing him against the wall, reluctantly flushing a bright color of red in response.

"Mm, good color on you," Ares purred, licking a line from his collar to his jaw.

"Get off!"

"No," Ares scowled. "Tell me why shouldn't I just rape your mouth right now?"

Percy stopped struggling and stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

Ares rolled his eyes, "Not like that, brat. Much as I'd like to." He smirked at the horrified expression on Percy's face.

"No, no, no! I'll scream!" Percy started getting hysterical.

"Really now? You're telling me you're not enjoying this?" the god snickered.

Percy scowled, "Hell no I'm –"

Then Ares pressed up against him more, burying his face into his neck and Percy could swear feeling Ares breathing on him like that was making him light-headed. Being stuck between the wall and Ares' hard body was actually not that bad an experience…

Percy turned red and mentally sputtered.

And then Ares started nipping and landing soft kisses onto his neck, making Percy's knees start to shake and his breaths to come in gasps. The god's hands wrapped around his waist and buried into his hair respectively, pulling him closer until Percy embarrassedly realized the god was getting off on this, feeling Ares swelling and hardening down there.

"Pervert. Get off," Percy mumbled.

"You don't sound so sure you'd want that," he could practically feel Ares smirking into his skin.

Percy growled and was about to shove Ares off of him when his door started to open and the god nimbly jumped away and hid under his bed.

"Dear brother, are you alright?" Triton blinked, looking at him worriedly.

Percy flushed red once again, realizing he was still slumped against the wall. And wearing a towel dangerously about to fall. He coughed nervously.

"F-fine. What's wrong?"

Triton sighed, "You're late for breakfast. Father is starting to get an anxiety attack."

"…Really?" Confused and uncertain, Percy trailed after Triton after dressing, momentarily forgetting Ares and the odd encounter they just had.

He hurried to breakfast with Triton, sitting down by his father's side and blinking when he noticed his father's tense body and semi-frantic face, only slowly shifting to relief at the sight of him.

"Sorry, I overslept," and he offered a tentative smile that had Poseidon smiling blindingly and completely relaxed.

"That's alright, Percy. How was your sleep?" and breakfast went casually.

Back to content, Percy went back to his room and Poseidon and Triton went to the impromptu meeting for the gods and goddesses.

They talked about the remaining Titans they still had to worry about, what they could do, and how they should prepare. The usual stuff. And then came Aphrodite's furtive interruption.

"Percy is turning 18 in a couple days, will he not? And a prince at that," Aphrodite's lips twisted into a sly smile. "Should he not be married soon as well? I'm surprised you haven't prearranged a betrothal for him yet."

Poseidon was twitching throughout her questions.

"Perhaps…marry him off to your other son? Triton, dear. Triton is heir, but we all know that Percy is your favorite. This way, you can keep a close eye on him, protect him all the same, and know he'll be fine with his husband. And Triton being heir and Percy your favorite, they make a good pair, no? Besides which, you can give heirship to your favorite without taking it away from Triton," Aphrodite finished off bluntly.

Triton was semi-listening, more into filing his nails and ignoring the goddess' jabbering. But he listened so he could gossip to Percy.

Poor boy. Imagine Percy being married to him. Triton understood he was, after all, high-maintenance –and the heir to the water kingdom didn't mind acknowledging that. Still, Triton could imagine it all. His poor brother would be tearing his hair out and there would never be a day without exasperation for his younger sibling to be feeling consistently.

Poseidon stopped twitching.

"That…actually seems like a good idea."

Triton gaped in horror at his father.

His poor brother. And poor him, while they were at it!

He and his father left the meeting, and outside of the room, Poseidon turned to him, opening his mouth. But before he could get a word out, Triton turned to him with his arms crossed in an X, bright red Xs as neon signs and light bulbs flashing around the signs behind the godly heir, and a buzzer going off in the background.

"No."

"Triton –"

"No."

Poseidon started twitching again.

"Would you rather your brother be molested by the likes of Apollo or Fates forbid –_Ares_?"

Triton paused before he echoed his father's twitching.

"…No."

"Good to know you see it my way, Triton!"

"Actually, Father. About Ares…"

And he proceeded to tell him about Ares making Percy cry on the first day of his debut, though Percy wouldn't tell him much about what had happened. Poseidon nodded calmly, jaw clenching in subtle anger.

So while they were discussing Ares and betrothals, the God of War himself had turned unhappily to Aphrodite after they'd left, unsure why he was unhappy though.

"What was that about?" he asked shortly, frowning at her.

She raised a delicate eyebrow at him, "My plan to make Percy's love life miserable hasn't been working too well. So I came up with this. I'm also wondering to what lengths will Athena's boring girl go to fight for Percy. That would be interesting. And that other girl, Apollo's new Oracle. She liked Percy too. I wonder what she'd do for him or she's still willing to fight for him, and see if she'd even be willing to break the purity rule while we're at it. Now that would be great drama!"

Ares grunted, feeling intensely irritated and upset for some reason.

"What's your favorite color?" he blurted out.

She looked at him in confusion, but answered.

"Pink."

He hid his grimace.

"Blue's nice," he mumbled absentmindedly. "And green."

But not frog green. He _hated_ frog green. Sea-green's not bad though…

Still preoccupied, he left everyone behind without another word.

And so a little later, Percy stumbled into his room, having momentarily left it to go to the kitchen and eat something. Then he trailed back to his room, left stunned as he opened the door and ACDC's _Highway to Hell_ blasted out of his room. He hesitantly went inside, Ares strumming an air guitar and jumping around in his underwear (he wasn't even going to ask _why_).

"Yo! Sea brat! You have a nice setup here!" Ares plopped onto his dresser, a bottle of something appearing in his hand and he casually taking sips and occasionally large gulps, as he hiked up a leg and bent it at an angle on the dresser, hanging an arm on it coolly. "C'mere."

Tentatively walking closer, he walked to Ares and sat on his bed right next to the god. Ares handed him the bottle and gestured for him to go ahead and take a taste. Debating momentarily, he decided to go and take a small sip, coughing straight after from the strong burn that went down his mouth from the liquid.

"Dionysus' special wine. Strong shit, that. Can't take the heat, Sea brat?" Ares grinned at him.

Percy scoffed and forced himself to take another hit, hiding his grimace. Ares took it back and drank from it, and Percy was surprised when Ares handed it back and they ended up sharing the drink. Percy actually started to like it by the time it was empty.

"Acquired taste. You like it now, right?"

The demigod reluctantly nodded and Ares produced another bottle suddenly, opening it and offering the first sip to Percy, who took it before handing it back.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Percy was just the slightest bit suspicious. Really.

Ares blinked and then snorted, tossing back a large gulp.

"You know…that didn't even occur to me until just now. Want me to take advantage of you?"

"No."

The god snickered and shrugged, "Oh alright."

Percy's lips twitched upwards, and strangely, the two spent some time together there listening to ACDC and actually getting along, chatting about mundane stuff and trading stories from their lives.

"So listen. I get turned back to a frog at midnight, and I really don't wanna be around people –especially if there's a chance I transform back when they're all around. Is it alright if I just stay in your room the whole night?" Ares actually asked him.

Still, Percy was oddly disappointed.

"Yeah, sure."

So Ares was left behind and Percy sighed to himself, introduced once more to the crowd and this time dancing. Triton stole his first dance, coerced extensively and violently (of course, Percy wasn't subject to witnessing that) by Poseidon. Then Apollo managed to sneak up and cut in. Not that Percy really minded, being that Triton was acting weird and almost paranoid and jittery. Well, as long as he could make sure Apollo didn't spout haikus…

And then he was dancing with literally everyone. Amphritite managed to snag a dance, her smile frozen on her face as her eyes glared daggers at him. If Percy wasn't surrounded by people, wasn't a demigod, and Poseidon wasn't watching carefully, her grip on his hands would probably have broken them.

He'd equally shared some more awkward dances with others, but he was surprised by who he danced with and that it turned out to not be awkward. His Uncle Zeus was actually a really good dancer, and they were actually chatting amiably about the mortal world and the latest movies (surprise, surprise on that). Then Uncle Hades moved in and Percy relaxed even more.

"Thanks for, you know, everything, Uncle Hades," Percy tried not to be too exuberant, but the Lord of the Dead really is his favorite uncle. And other than Hermes, he felt much more at ease with Hades than any other god. Including his own father, though he wouldn't tell Poseidon that.

Hades quietly nodded.

"Would you like to visit him sometime? I may be able to bring you down there, if you wish. I can probably locate him for you," Hades' voice was soft and smooth,_ velvety_, and Percy had a thought that it would be very soothing to fall asleep to.

"That would be great, Uncle," he whispered back. "Do you think I can bring H –erm, Cousin Hermes with me?"

Hades looked reluctant, but he slowly nodded in agreement.

Hermes himself managed to steal a dance, slipping in right after Hades.

"Do you know how _hard_ it is trying to get near you, much less get a dance?" Hermes grinned teasingly.

He grinned back and lightly shrugged.

"I was just talking to Uncle Hades. He says I can visit Luke, that he can bring me down and he can find Luke for me. He also said you could come," Percy told him, tempering his excitement.

"You mean, you asked and he reluctantly said yes," Hermes stated wryly, but the look in his eyes said he was just as excited as Percy was and grateful for the favor.

"Something like that."

And two of them laughed quietly together, mindful not to be too obvious and gain stares.

All of a sudden, he was pulled away and both he and Hermes turned disgruntled towards the intruder. Ares surprisingly stood there, smirking.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Without an answer, Ares swept Percy away, leaving a frowning Hermes to stare behind them.

"Was that really necessary?" Percy, however, found he actually felt happy to see the war god.

"Meh. No, not really. But it was amusing."

"To who?" Percy snorted.

"To me. Glad I came after all?" Ares smugly started smirking again.

"Hmph. As if," but Percy couldn't help smiling.

"Let's ditch this place," Ares suggested. "One, I'm gonna turn into a frog pretty soon and I don't wanna be here when that happens. Two, you don't look like you're comfortable. I got Metallica on next and two more bottles to go 'round. What do you say we kill time listening to music and guzzling down liquor?"

"You. Are. A. Bad. Influence," but Percy snuck out with him anyway, and they ended having just as much a good time as they had earlier that day.

"Tell me another story about you gods," Percy ordered, sprawled all over his bed.

Ares huffed and lay on top of him, limbs askew and practically using Percy as a pillow. Or more realistically, as a bed.

"Geroff," Percy mumbled.

He just grinded down and buried his face into Percy's neck.

"Pervert. Stop that."

"I'm comfy," Ares whined.

Percy grumbled something, but the god couldn't really hear.

"I got a story," Ares mumbled. "Ever hear the story about Aphrodite and me in that stupid golden net? Stupid crap, that. Funny, looking back at it though."

"Sure. I wanna know the real story."

So Ares told him about it. And then he started talking about other stories. And then it was nearing midnight and Ares groaned because it was going to be that time.

"Why midnight?" Ares moaned.

"I dunno. Stories always like that time, I guess," Percy shrugged.

Midnight stroked and Ares was turned into a frog. Disgruntled, he was happier when Percy scooted his head over and Ares hopped closer and settled down next to Percy's head.

"Hey, Percy."

"What?"

"I'm drunk."

"…Me too."

When morning came, Percy took his shower and started to dress, ignoring Ares' snickering and wolf whistling. Which looked way too weird coming from a frog, even if he wasn't really.

Then Triton came bursting in, and both he and Ares stared at him, looking like deer caught by headlights.

"I really didn't want to tell you this, but they're going to betroth you to me," Triton blurted out.

Percy gaped.

"Uh…huh?"

Triton sighed, "It's all Aphrodite's fault."

And he proceeded to explain the events of yesterday at the meeting, Poseidon's mixed reaction, and then their father's final decision.

"He's going to announce it tonight, at the end of your debut."

"WHAT?!" both Percy and surprisingly Ares screamed, though Ares' sounded more like a croak to Triton as his frog voice masked the human sound from the water kingdom heir.

"Um…why do you have a frog on your shoulder, brother?" Triton eyed Ares weirdly, who had taken it upon himself to sit on Percy's shoulder and listen intently from there.

"Long story," Percy evaded. "No offence, but I'm not going to marry you."

Triton snickered, "You wouldn't be able to handle me."

"Not going to argue that," Percy didn't blink. "So what do we do?"

Triton shrugged, "Best thing is for you to tell Father straight out. He might listen to you. I've been threatened and done bodily harm to, thank you very much. I'd like to keep my limbs intact."

That was exactly what Percy did. Only to be shot down by his father, who didn't so much as bat an eye. In fact, every argument Percy made was countered by Poseidon. In the sea god's eyes, he knew better, he was Percy's father, he only wanted what was best for Percy and to protect him, and a list that went on and on…

Ares comforted him as he ranted to the currently god in frog form.

"I'm surprised you're not making fun of me," Percy said bitterly.

Ares was quiet.

"I don't want to," Ares huffed and then turned away, hopping to the edge of the bed and focusing on staring at the floor. "How come you don't call Hermes 'Lord Hermes'? You call every god or goddess you know close by just their name, because you either really like them or hate 'em. Like me or Hades. But when you're around people, you address Hermes properly and when you're alone you two are relaxed and easy around each other. I mean, it's obvious how close you two are, and I got to see firsthand just _how_ close you two can get."

"Wow, I think that was actually really thought out. Didn't think you were capable of it. Or speaking that much," Percy joked. At Ares' silence and refusal to turn around to face him, Percy's smile faltered. "Um. I don't know. I never really thought anything of it. I didn't think anyone would really care."

Green. That was what Ares admitted he felt like. Greener than the skin of his frog form.

And yes, over Percy and Hermes.

"Kiss me," he demanded.

"Okay."

"I said –what?" Ares asked in confusion.

Percy rolled his eyes, "I said okay. I think I know you enough to be okay with kissing you. But not as a frog. 'Cause that's just gross."

Ares grinned, though he sighed at the last part.

"Oh, alright."

And Percy grinned, and the god could swear almost sadistically, and threw Ares against the wall. Turning back to normal, Ares grunted in pain and rubbed his aching head.

"Man, you threw me even harder than the other times!"

Percy looked innocently at him, "Really? I had no idea."

Snorting, Ares stomped over to him and towered over the boy. Percy coughed nervously and Ares actually felt awkward.

He had never felt awkward about kissing someone. He was always confident.

Inwardly scoffing, Ares shoved anything but confidence out of his head and pushed Percy onto the bed, his mouth immediately on the demigod's and pressing down gently. Okay, he didn't do gently, but it was freakin' instinctive with this one.

And then Percy was wrapping his arms around his back, and that thought flew out too. When Percy arched up into him, Ares growled into his mouth and pressed down even harder and felt his pants strain even more. He was pretty sure that tingle earlier was the spell Hermes put on him disappearing.

"Fuck being a frog," Ares groaned when he pulled back for a second. "If I'm going to be missing out on this, I fuckin' don't wanna be a frog." Then he crashed his lips back onto a dazed Percy's.

What with the making out and all, neither noticed the door opening until Ares was flying across the room and a livid Hermes stood by the bed next to a shocked and anxious Percy.

"What in Tartarus do you think you're doing, Ares?" Hermes spat out, glaring at the god sprawled on the floor.

"I was thinking, I was having a nice tongue session with Perseus over there. You know, like the one you had two days ago?" Ares drawled.

Hermes flushed red, but hissed out, "You son of a bitch –"

"Careful, brother. Hera won't like you talking about her like that."

The messenger god furiously strode over to Ares, grabbing his collar and dragging the other god into the air.

"How dare you try to take advantage of him?!"

"Look, I really like him, okay?! I'm not fucking around with him. I got a little too into it and forgot to hold back. Okay? Sorry. Jeez. You said a kiss would break the spell, and he said fine to it."

"That wasn't just a kiss," Hermes said dangerously. "And I didn't think he'd actually help you."

"Too bad for you then, huh," Ares sneered. "And I didn't mean to kick the kiss up a notch. I mean, I did but I know shouldn't have –"

"Hello? I'm still here. Stop talking about me like I'm not," Percy said annoyed, looking ticked off.

Both gods had the decency to look embarrassed and a bit ashamed, looking apologetically at him.

"Just so you know, I liked kissing you and I would do it again," Ares said rapidly before Percy could get anymore pissed off or take the conversation he and Hermes were having the wrong way.

"And just so you know, I wasn't pimping you out or anything to Ares. I picked you as the one he had to kiss because I honestly didn't think you'd help him," Hermes caught on, and said what he could to calm Percy down.

"Okay, I get that. But could you at least include me in on the conversation?! Ares, fine. I'm okay with you going a little further than a simple kiss. But if you think I'm going any further than that, think again. Hermes," here, Percy was at lost. "I appreciate you and you trying to be protective. It's just, um…"

Their relationship really was a little complicated.

Ares cut in before anything else could be said, narrowing his eyes.

"Look, I got into that kiss because I like you. As in _like_ like you. So you wanna go out sometime?"

"You're…asking me out?" Percy asked dumbfounded.

Ares snidely smirked at Hermes quickly, who stared stoically at him, before quickly turning to Percy.

"Yes. Soo? What do you say?"

"Wait, aren't you still dating Aphrodite?"

Ares paused and hid his grimace. "No. I mean…kinda? But I don't want to be!" he hurriedly said seeing Percy's face start to darken. "I'm breaking it off with her. These past few days, I realized I actually really like you, kid. I mean…it isn't the physical you're sexy kind of thing that I just want to jump you. Uhh…not that I don't –"

"Your rambling isn't helping your case," Hermes said acidly.

Ares glared at him before turning back to Percy, "It's different. I feel…really close to you. Ugh, I feel like a sap."

But Percy was reluctantly smiling, so Ares could deal with it.

"Well, okay then. I suppose it wouldn't be too bad dating you. I already choked down kissing you. Now I just have to deal with seeing your ugly mug often," Percy teased.

"Oh, shut up," Ares pouted.

Hermes wasn't laughing at all, but he stayed quiet. For Percy's sake.

"But I'm still supposed to be betrothed to Triton," Percy scowled.

"Don't worry about that. I got that covered," Ares grinned.

Somehow, Percy wasn't really reassured.

So Percy's debut weekend was coming to an end and just as Poseidon was getting ready to announce Percy's engagement, Ares snatched Percy's hand and dragged him to the front where everyone could see them. And then, in front of everyone, Ares kissed Percy right there.

Pulling back, he smugly looked at Poseidon.

"I'm dating Percy so you can't betrothed him to anyone. Hah!"

Everyone stared at him in disbelief and shock, though Aphrodite let out a shriek and stared with anger too as much as she was stunned at this turn of events.

"You…" Percy, however, was just as much in disbelief as everyone else.

"Idiot," Hermes sneered, finishing up Percy's thought.

Poseidon nodded calmly.

"I see. Okay. Come with me, Ares. I have some things to talk to you about," Poseidon walked away and Ares grinned, thinking things were alright.

Everyone else winced.

Percy was just confused and questioning, and even Aphrodite had a look of sympathy on her face.

Everyone had one thought in their heads. This had been coming for a long time. Poseidon's over protectiveness over Percy had been building since the debut had started and even before when Percy had first arrived in the underwater palace, just bubbling under the surface and waiting for Poseidon to explode.

Ares had been the last straw.

In a room to the side, Poseidon gave Ares a frozen smile, Ares turning from smug and triumphant to hesitantly grinning.

"You made my son cry."

Ares stopped grinning immediately, wondering if he should run.

"You. Made. My. Son. _Cry_," Poseidon growled, eyes narrowing but still with that creepy smile. "It was his debut and you made him cry. For that, I should just drown you on the spot."

Ares gulped, "Um…sorry? Percy and me resolved it all already, so everything is forgiven, right Poseidon?"

"And now you're telling me you're dating? Are you forcing yourself on him?!"

It was hard to be indignant when your boyfriend's father looked like he was ready to kill you. Or eat you alive. Or something equally heinous.

Ares trembled, feeling terrified for once in his life.

But Ares, after a second thought and rerunning the words in his head, drained himself of that fear and actually did become indignant at the accusation.

So he stupidly opened his mouth.

"Are you crazy? Of course I'm not!"

Ares didn't reappear to the group for a long time. In fact, after Poseidon and Ares had left, the rest of them sort of stood around awkwardly, wincing every few seconds. Then they all left for bed, deciding to put it out of mind for awhile. Which left Hermes and Percy.

"Hey," Hermes sidled up to him, grinning. "I guess it's just you and me for now. Want to go check out your dad's game room?"

"Sure, sounds cool. I hope Ares is okay," Percy looked back, starting to worry again.

Even the mention of the other god or Percy's obvious worry for him didn't put Hermes off.

"Ah, he'll be alright. Go on ahead! I'll catch up in a sec."

Percy left to head to the game room first and Hermes whistled a cheery tune, turning on his heel in a circle and looking around him.

"Tut, tut. That'll teach you to think before opening your mouth, huh ingrate? Bet you wish you were turned into a frog instead of whatever Poseidon's up to," with that Hermes left and caught up to Percy outside of the grand ballroom and in the hallway.

The next morning, everyone was leaving and greeting Percy luck and byes, when Ares showed up and tiredly leaned against him on his bed.

"I'm never going to cheat on you. I'm never going to leave you. I'm never going to go back to Aphrodite, if that was one of your concerns –and I know it was so don't lie. I can't think clearly right now, but I have tons more to say," Ares said in rapid fire, leaning even more on him.

"Are you okay?" Percy turned halfway to help support the god, whose head lolled back and leaned against the headboard.

"Ngh…I'm terrified of your father."

"…Everyone's terrified of him," Percy sighed.

"Poseidon is scary when it comes to you."

"I recently heard so. Never really seen it myself."

"Triton can be too."

"Didn't know he was really a conspirator with Dad," Percy patted his back sympathetically before leaning over and kissing him fully. Ares groaned and pushed back, pulling Percy closer and becoming more alive.

"Feel so much better now," Ares mumbled happily.

There was a knock on the door and Hades entered, eyes narrowing at the sight of the two on the bed. But then he smiled softly at Percy, and Ares tried to hide his shock at it. Percy looked like it was natural.

Ares thought the world was ending.

"I just came to say goodbye, Perseus. I hope you had a good time, and enjoy being 18. I'll see you again about the matter we discussed," Hade turned to Ares, smile stiffening. "And you…I have a nice special spot for you in the Underworld when you next visit."

Hades swept out of there and Percy smiled.

"That's nice of him. And especially that bit about you having a place to stay at when you visit him."

Percy was oblivious to Ares' shaking and paled face.

"I might be going there soon, with Hermes. Maybe you can come too."

Ares looked even more sickly, but his more stubborn side refused to let Percy be alone with Hermes.

The door knocked again and this time Hermes came in. Speak of the devil.

"Hey, Percy –" Hermes' light demeanor disappeared as he came in and saw the two there cuddling together.

Not that Percy noticed they were cuddling. Ares sure as heck did, and he sent a smug smile over to the other god.

"Hermes! What's up?"

Hermes' smile tightened momentarily before it became genuine again and he faced Percy.

"I have to leave now, but I wanted to say goodbye. I had fun last night too," he added, tossing in a grin, mostly for Ares' sake.

Ares' smile dropped.

"Me too! I'll see you soon!" Percy chirped.

Poor, naïve boyfriend of his. Didn't that kiss before from Hermes register any ulterior motives for Percy? If he had it his way, he would never let Percy anywhere near that trickster of a god.

"Remember what I said! When you become immortal, and you know we'll make you one, you're always welcome to hang around me! You said you wanted to be my shadow. You could always apprentice under me and help me with my job," Hermes winked.

"Oh, right! That's sounds great! And if I become immortal, I guess I'll have Ares, alongside my dad and Triton, and Luke when we get him…and you!"

Hell. No.

There was no way in Tartarus Hermes was coming anywhere near his boyfriend, if he could help it. And he wasn't just being one of those possessive jerk boyfriends. Really, he wasn't.

Uh huh.

Besides! Hermes had ulterior motives.

He just _knew _it.

Ares wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and buried his head into the boy's neck, whimpering and piling on the almost tears. Percy turned his body to hold onto him more and whisper soothing words. Under Percy's arms, Ares shot a smirk at a disgruntled Hermes.

Then again, Ares could be just as manipulative as Hermes.

Started 4/7/10 –Completed 4/17/10

Omake!

"My daughter is going to kill me."

Apollo shrugged.

"You didn't tell me Ares was going to _end up with_ Perseus!" Athena screeched.

Apollo shrugged.

"What am I going to do?! Annabeth is going to kill me if she found out I was part of how that imbecile got together with her crush!"

Apollo shrugged.

"Stop shrugging!"

"I'm sorry  
What can I say?  
_I'm _awesome, not my prophecies."

"…That just sucked. Was that even proper haiku form?!"

Apollo shrugged.

Started 4/17/10 –Completed 4/17/10

**A/n: I also have a challenge for all PJO writers. I'm tired of seeing Percabeth all the time. There needs to be some variety. So look on my profile for the details of the Olympian Challenge, where you have a choice of the 12 plus 2 Olympian gods to pair with Percy.**

**You can choose any of the prompts, and more than one if you want. Just PM me which pairing and which challenge/prompt you want to do, and then start writing! There's no end date to try any of these, but finished fics are to be posted by April 30th. PM me the links to your finished fics. I'll put them all together in a community.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Brought to you by Copy and Paste Productions.**


End file.
